leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Caporai/Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void
A Void Support champion just for fun. :D Do you want this champion in the League? Yes No |date = Unreleased |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 405 (+85) |mana = 240 (+55) |damage = 51 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.63 (+2.4%) |range = 450 |armor = 16 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.7) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Nether Realm |secondpic = Caporai_NetherRealm.png |secondinfo = (Active): Aghanim creates a rift to the other realm on a location for 5 seconds, reducing enemy's attack speed. Champions who attack or cast their spells within the area (whether ally or enemy), will make Aghanim regain mana for each attack. Ally who possess Dark Sphere will gain increase movement when the ally is within the realm, this will last "1 second after leaving the realm" or "'''Dark Sphere' is about to detonate, leaving the orb behind as well."'' If Dark Sphere detonates inside the realm, all enemies within the area will get drawn to the location where the orb is during the delay (0,6 seconds). (Can only trigger once when Nether Realm is active). The possessed enemy will be stunned instead, during the delay from explosion. *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range:' 625 *'Diameter of AoE:' 550 *'Drawn range to the orb:' 250 |secondlevel= |thirdname = Null Shield |thirdpic = Caporai_NullShield2.png |thirdinfo = (Active) Aghanim conjures a shield to his target, lasting for 4 seconds. If the shield gets in contact with Dark Sphere, the shield will burst, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and reducing their armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. If the shield gets in contact with Nether Realm, the target gains attack speed, as long as the target stays within the realm. *'Cost:' 60 Mana *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 750 *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' 450 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Rift Slam |ultipic = Caporai_RiftSlam.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Aghanim floats up with his throne and slams down, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Each subsequent Rift Slam in the next 8 seconds after the cast will cost 60 additional mana, capping at 400 per cast. If Dark Sphere is out, Aghanim automatically blinks above the location where the Dark Sphere is and slams down, making the orb detonate and deal 80% of its power. This will reduce the remaining cooldown of Dark Sphere by half if Aghanim didn't trigger his orb to detonate. If Aghanim hits possessed enemy with Rift Slam, enemy champion will be silenced for 1,75 seconds. *'Base Cost:' 100 *'Diameter of Damage AoE:' 300 |ultilevel = }} Lore/Background (Note that my grammar sucks, so...) Aghanim was once a human who lived with his older brother and his mother in the lands of Sakiloha, a land scarred by the wars of the mages. Due to the happening of the rune wars, the plants would not grow, the animals would not run and the land would not breath. But somehow, they survived on whatever they could find and lived on through their harsh life. One fine day, fed up with this life style, his brother decided to venture to the great unknown in search of a better life and possiblities of living. He asked Aghanim to take care of their mother while he journeyed in hopes of bringing back hope to their homes. Aghanim agreed, trusting his brother to come back with good news. Days passed, months passed and soon years. Even after 10 years of suffering, Aghanim's brother did not return. In this time, a disease had caught on to their mother and soon she passed away, leaving Aghanim alone. After this incident, he decided he would journey as well, to find his brother who let them rot in that cursed place. But he was unprepared and it seemed only death awaited him at the end of his journey. He wandered through the lands, as his human body was slowly dying and seemingly giving up due to the lack of needed food, water and rest. His body finally finished, gave up in the sands of the Shurima Desert.The fear of death started getting to him and the burning sun stared at him as if it were the last thing he would ever see. He gave up his mind and soul, driven to insanity, he screamed he wanted to live until he could no more and lost consciousness. As time passed, Aghanim gained consciousness and found himself within the walls of Icathia, a chamber of secrecy for the people who worship the void. Inside, he found himself under the watch of the Cultist of the Void. Their leader, Malzahar, had seen potential in him and his weakened body and gave Aghanim the opportunity to take revenge on his brother as he so intended. Without a second for thought, he agreed to his proposal. With that, he was seated on the throne of the void and the pact was made. As the void took over him he did not tremble, he did not fear but he just laughed with happiness and insanity. He survived and became one with the powers of the void. Forever rooted to his throne, he hovered with his new bound powers as Malzahar grinned for the fateful day when Aghanim and his brother "Kassadin" would clash for the final rift. Acting as a gatekeeper for the Void, Aghanim rised from the hands of death. And as the Prophet had foresaw, Aghanim ended up in the place where Kassadin would appear. That place is known as The Institute of War. "Their emptiness, makes me whole" - '''Aghanim' '' Art & Biography Biography: *Real Name: Aghanim *Age: Unknown *Origin: (just a place we will never know) *Relatives: *-Mother (deceased) *-Brother (active, known as Kassadin) *-Father (deceased) *Residence: Unknown *Weapon: Powers from the Void, and his throne he sits on (to crush his enemies with humiliation). *Allies: Malzahar and his cult, Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, and other Void creatures. *Enemies: Kassadin and his group known as Preservers. *Alignment: Lawful Evil. Appearence: With a withered and frail body, Aghanim sits on an ancient throne that floats (the way Malzahar does with purple effects). Unlike Kassadin, his skin is purple, while wearing dark purple robe. Aghanim shoots same effects as Malzahar's projectile, only a bit darker than his. Art coming soon... Other Champions that I've done Horatio, the Herald of Death ''' [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Caporai/Mordred,_the_Wicked_King '''Mordred, the Wicked King] Aghanim, the Gatekeeper of the Void 'Gideon, the Legion ' 'Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands ' 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Custom champions